farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Crackdown on Comments?
I would like to propose a radical crackdown on comments. At the moment, comment pages are full of "I really want one", "They look funny", etc. I propose that only comments discussing the article should be allowed. Anything simply commenting on the article should be deleted. Also, any questions about the article should be deleted and moved to the Answers site. In my opinion, comments are getting really out of hand and I would like to change this. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 20:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Really, there is no way to realistically get rid of all the chatter about the content. I like seeing the wiki active like this. Ajraddatz Talk 22:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I Agree with Ajraddatz here on this. It doesnt seem like it hurts any thing. 03:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I see your point. However, I do not see how it is beneficial to the wiki to have pages of "I have this" or "I like this" on every page. Before we had comments, we could discuss the content of the pages (as in, any disputes, anything we needed verifying or deciding) on the talk pages. Now, it is impossible to have any kind of meaningful discussion. Maybe it is the fault of the comment system itself, but I would like something done. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 19:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I will agree that I prefer the former discussion page style, but with a name like "comments," I totally understand why everyone's just writing about how much they like it, etc. I think it might be good to have an article discussion tab, then a general comments section at the bottom. Your thoughts? M. H. Avril 03:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Could we re-introduce talk pages as well? Ajraddatz Talk 04:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually almost 3/4 ( base on my observation ) of comments are , " i like this " , " i really want this " and arguing some mistakes on a article. I like the suggestion of Avril , the article discussion tab . On my side .. it's ok for me i also want to see the wiki having a lots of visitors who view updates and some articles. Are we gonna delete their comments or just ignore it? . Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Administrator 11:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I would support the re-introduction of talk pages to run alongside the comments section. That would allow more Wiki activity and let people tell us what they like as well as allowing people to actually discuss the article. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 17:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, I'll find some JS that recreates the discussion tab for us :) Ajraddatz Talk 17:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 20:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, articles don't have discussion pages but forum threads do? I think that should be the other way around! Digifiend 04:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Or let both have them. Theboy1001 Talk 19:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC)